


The Fires of Krypton

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: There is a certain amount of irony to the fact that a Kryptonian's greatest enemy is a shard of their own planet. However, Kara Zor-El will never have to fight her greatest foe without Alexandra Danvers at her side.





	

Kryptonite _burns_.

It itches, like fire, underneath Kara’s skin. It pounds, like a jackhammer, in Kara’s chest. It aches, like a broken heart, in the pit of Kara’s gut.

It _blisters_. It _scalds_. It _scorches_.

Kara’s fingernails claw—scratch, gouge, scrape—at her own skin until blood bubbles out of her flesh. It drips down the contours of her face, white hot and burning, to dribble off the curve of her jaw, and she screams, because _it_ still _burns_. Her body twists—buckles—contorts—off the ground in an attempt to escape the radiation inferno. 

There are hands on her shoulders—Kara can feel the _pressure_ of desperate fingers—but they cannot overcome the fire, and they cannot stop the spasms that wrack through her muscles. “Kara,” there’s a desperate voice ringing in her ears, Kara is sure of that, but she cannot focus on the words. A scream, pitiful and desperate, foams at her lips as her bloodied hands _scrape_ away the protective barrier of her suit to _claw_ at her skin—the fire burns from the inside. 

“No, Kara, you’ve got to stop.” The voice frantic now, Kara can hear it in the anxious tone that surrounds her name, but her eyes cannot see passed the inferno of her _home_ burning through her mind. 

Kara’s back bows, and her hands crack the Earth, as she struggles to escape from her own _blood_. Her fingers dig into her flesh, thrust into her ribcage, and tear at her own chest desperate to claw the Kryptonite from her cells. Her feet scramble against the ground, kicking broken concrete and twisted iron, as her body shudders under the maddening pain. 

“I’ve got you.” The voice whispers, and then there’s a sharp prick in Kara’s chest, and an icy coldness pours itself into her heart. “I’ve got you." 

Then, then there’s _relief_. Sweet and blessed relief. Cold and smothering relief. 

The ice _slips_ into Kara’s veins, it _ebbs_ through her vessels, and _flows_ from her wounds as a comfort. It dulls the Kryptonite fires until her eyes can blink away the flames of Krypton, and Alex’s face solidifies in front of her face. 

“Zrhemin,” Kara’s tongue is heavy in her mouth and awkward around the Kryptonian phrase, but her heart _jumps_ at the relief that shimmers on Alex’s face. 

“Hey,” Alex breathes out gently as she leans forward to brush her lips against Kara’s mouth in a comforting kiss. “I almost thought I’d lost you there.” 

“Never,” Kara vowed weakly as she leant into Alex’s touch. 

Alex’s touch soothes Kara’s restless soul, reassuring it of Alex’s continued presence, and the lingering pain in her chest slips away on the back of Alex’s murmured comforts. Alex curls her body around Kara’s side, pressing the length of her body against the Kryptonian’s side to both offer reassurance and to preserve the wounded woman’s modesty as scores of DEO agents set up Solar Light lamps around the pair. Kara lets her mind fade away into the softness of Alex’s stroking fingers, the sweet warmth of Sol’s light, and the sound of Alex’s thumping heartbeat.


End file.
